


天生一对

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

0.

那不过是他们之间的秘密，除此之外再无其他。

感情？没有的，感情太复杂太多变，它会影响人类的理性思维，再进一步，它会“反噬”。所以，感情绝对不可以出现于主导者和服从者之间，否则……目前安稳的一切便不复存在了。

1.

“请脱掉制服外套，然后解开衬衫扣子。”

柔和声线在右手前方响起，伴随镜片下的审视目光，这让世勋感到不自在极了。他无意识捏紧手，垂下眼睛避开斜前方的体检医生。

“怎么了？”年轻的医生摘下听诊器问。

世勋飞快地瞟了眼身后的队伍，嗫嚅道：“可以隔着衣服吗？”

体检医生发出一个嗤笑意味的气音，笔头敲了敲体检表最上的一行黑体字——特警队年度体检，反问道：“你觉得呢？”

“我……觉得不行。”

虽然嘴上这样说，但世勋仍未有所行动。下意识去摸了摸后腰处的伤痕，他更加愁苦了，也更加反感警局“荒谬”的规定——特警队的每一个alpha必须完成每年一度的健康检查，身体的，心理的，以求最佳健康状态，毕竟他们常年处于高压工作环境之下，稍有不慎便会影响各环节的工作，这也是政府下达给警局务必执行的死命令。

同事们没一个反对，除了世勋，这要怪罪于他半年前染上的某个“坏毛病”，以致身上被留下粗细均匀的绳索捆缚过的伤痕。伤不疼，也不在乎让人看去——如果那只是因为执行任务。

“坏毛病”是他的秘密，一旦周围人知道，且不说被父母强制送去做心理治疗，单是在警局的前途不保都够让他绝望。

为了今天的健康检查，世勋有意空出一个月不去碰他的“坏毛病”，但是——对，但是，特警这一职业给他的强大意志力在前晚崩溃了，崩溃于一条暧昧的邀请消息。空虚和渴望像成群结队的蚂蚁在啮咬，最终还是选择赴约。回来后，他尝试过涂抹各类药品，然而短短一天两夜的时间完全不够伤痕恢复。所以现在，他后悔得要命。

犹豫有些久了，后面人开始七嘴八舌催促世勋，就连眼前的医生都不耐烦起来，两道浅眉皱着。

世勋看到对方细白的手指嗒嗒嗒敲着桌面，他窘迫极了，脸颊也涨成番茄色。

“世勋……是吧？”体检医生看了眼病例上的名字，顺便确定性别——alpha？真的不是写错吗？“如果你不想体检就去向你的上级说明，别耽误其他人的时间，好吗？”

说完便抬手示意下一位过来，世勋连忙拽住体检医生，“我、我脱。”说着，再次瞟了眼身后的队伍，决定若是秘密揭晓就拿演练做借口，虽然人人都知道距离上次演练已经过去将近一个月。

体检医生却按住世勋的手，零星古怪神色滑过眼底，“跟我进来。”他指了指身后的小房间便先一步走过去。

待房门锁发出咔哒响动，年轻的医生比了手势，“现在可以脱了吗？”

这儿只有他们两个，这个人要做什么、为什么带自己单独进来，世勋一概不知。正要问，体检医生却绕到他身后骤然掀开他的衣服，对着布满后背的伤痕发出一个惊叹的气音。

世勋害怕了，抢回衣服下摆踉跄着后退一大步。

“你是被人绑架过吗？”体检医生拧着眉毛问道，随即又自我否定，“不对，伤口很新鲜，像是前两天——”

“没有！我没关系！”

他惶恐至极，不等对方说完就粗暴地打断。而体检医生似乎并不惊讶于他奇怪的举动，甚至握住他的手腕翻过来，推起袖子冲小臂内侧的刺青抬了抬眉梢。

“特警队默许你们有纹身，但是……不代表可以纹这种符号。”

他脸上顿时血色尽失，一双青黑瞳孔震颤着，愣愣看体检医生挽起自己的袖子，向他展示同款却不同义的刺青。接着，一股暖热鼻息吹在他耳畔，连同接下来的暧昧语调一同让他冷汗直流——

“别怕，我也是。”

年轻的医生张开手掌温柔摩挲世勋后背的伤痕，说：“不介意的话，我可以做你的主导者吗？”

2.

一个人的秘密变成两个人的秘密，他不仅不为此恐惧，反而越发的沉迷其中。

3.

已经很晚了，并且为了追捕逃犯连续熬了好几个通宵，世勋身心俱疲，但他还是准时赴约。

咚咚咚，咚，咚咚，公寓门发出有节奏的敲门声。很快就有人来给世勋开门，却不立刻请他进去，对方倚着门框打量他半晌，说：“我以为你不会来。”

“我们约好的。”

“可你看上去很累，我觉得你不如先回去休息，明晚——”

“你是在担心我吗？”

“当然，我不想出人命。”

然而关心言辞并不能让世勋动容，除非这个男人把嘴角的轻佻笑容收回去。他翻了个白眼，拨开男人径自走进公寓。

熟练地脱了鞋脱了外套，又熟练地去厨房给自己倒水喝。世勋一口气喝完满满一杯凉白开，轻轻喘着，冲男人抬了抬眉梢，“还不开始吗？艺兴哥哥。”他说着，再次熟练地脱了全身衣物，赤身裸体站在那儿。

当镜片下的眼睛发现世勋下体的某个小玩意儿时，有惊喜神色闪过艺兴的眼底，可他摆出无辜表情，走近世勋蹲下来，一只手的掌根撑着下巴，假装单纯观察alpha的器官，又伸手拨了拨透明贞操锁下面坠者的饰物，故意问：“小勋怎么知道哥哥喜欢独角兽？”

世勋答不上来——艺兴靠近他的那一刻他便开始想象接下来要发生的事情，想象能力轻易控制了他脑袋里的语言区域，并且很快控制了整个大脑，甚至逼着他勃起了。可是尺寸过小的贞操锁紧紧压迫着下体，好疼，后背都立刻浮起一层冷汗。

世勋咽了咽嗓子，尽量让声音听上去平稳，“哥哥，可以快点开始吗？小勋等不及了。”

“小勋怎么回事？这么久了还没锻炼出耐心吗？”

虽然嘴上说着指责的话，但艺兴还是折回书房取来他的手提箱。

alpha的眼睛立刻亮起来，激动得胸口都快速起伏。世勋吞咽着口水，兴奋地看着艺兴。情绪不受他控制，有了自主思维，替他打开了后颈腺体。苦茶的清香味当即飘散开来。

艺兴自然闻到了，脸色不佳，绕去世勋后面一脚踹上alpha的膝盖窝。alpha噗通跪倒在地，与大理石地板磕碰的痛感让他倒抽冷气，他却连一句疼都不喊，反而更加兴奋，兴奋到下体彻底充血勃起，在透明壳子里憋得胀成紫红色。

“真丢人。”

艺兴轻飘飘地说道，旋即抬脚狠狠踩住被束缚的性器官，甚至用脚掌来回碾了碾。那可是皮鞋底，被踩一脚会疼得要命。

痛感与快感同时迸发，世勋备受折磨，睁圆眼睛可怜地看向艺兴。艺兴仍然不为所动，慢条斯理取出手提箱里的束缚工具一一摆在桌子上。

小羊皮质地的手铐和脚铐以及十字扣都是些寻常玩意儿，就跟穿衣服似的，艺兴熟练地给世勋穿戴好。alpha摆出双手背后的姿势，保持跪姿，十字扣连接于手铐脚铐之间，让他的手脚腕被迫捆在一起。接着是眼罩和乳夹。丝绒质地的眼罩戴起来很舒服，就是乳夹有些疼，并且带电。艺兴打开了开关，细微电流通过金属攥紧世勋的皮肉，alpha细细打起哆嗦。

“疼？”

“不……”

艺兴满意地点点头，又把镶了黑色蕾丝边的项圈套在世勋脖子上，末了，拨了拨项圈中间的铃铛。

“铜铃铛就是比银质的好听，不是吗？”

“是……”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

艺兴高兴地哼起了歌，回身继续挑选工具。他故意闭上眼睛，口中念念有词：点兵点将，骑马打仗，点到是谁，跟着我走——指尖停在某个细长的类似毛衣针的工具上，他睁开眼，笑得酒窝都好深。

“你猜我给你选了什么？”艺兴捏着那东西划过世勋的下巴，“和小勋今天给我的惊喜非常般配。”

即使眼睛被遮住，世勋仍然能猜到那东西是什么，他怕极了，喃喃着求艺兴别用那东西。

“哥哥，求你别给小勋用好吗？”

alpha的乞求以及alpha的自我称呼总能让艺兴无比兴奋，他的呼吸都开始变快，抱膝蹲在世勋面前，把那东西直直划过世勋的身体，最后，重重戳按紫红色的龟头。

“啊啊！”

世勋痛呼出声，可又害怕艺兴讨厌，连忙紧紧咬住下唇。鼻腔喷出的急喘飞去了艺兴脸上，后者柔软的额发时不时飞起，下垂眼半眯着，嘴角挂着幼童一般纯真无辜的笑容。可他接下来的动作才没那么无辜——把敏感脆弱的龟头当成针垫，一下下快速刺着。

世勋疼得几乎弓起后背，但手腕被迫和脚腕固定在一起，他只能勉强蜷缩肩膀，手腕上勒出一道深红色的印子。

剧烈的喘息让alpha的小腹也快速起伏，八块腹肌布满了薄汗，看上去性感极了，差点儿勾走了艺兴的注意力。

他讨厌失去控制地位，突然站起来踹了脚世勋的胸口，alpha顺势向后栽倒，整个身体呈现缓坡一般的姿势，分开的膝盖是坡顶，汗湿的脸颊是坡地，脆弱的后颈是支撑点。很辛苦的姿势。

艺兴居高临下看着世勋，面无表情，一点儿不像一个omega。他戴上丝绸质地的手套，虚虚跨坐在世勋身上，只用中指和拇指捏住硬胀的性器官，在把手里会震动的尿道栓塞进马眼之前，他用指甲猛地掐了下龟头。

虽然隔着手套，还是让世勋疼得直打哆嗦。他依然不敢喊出声，生怕艺兴对他不满，单方面终止今天的调教。

“疼是吗？”艺兴问道，并且温柔地拨开世勋汗湿的额发。

“不，不疼……”

“我知道你疼，没关系，小勋可以喊出来。”

这实在不合规矩。曾经的主导者——或者说每一个主导者都不喜欢服从者扯着嗓子喊疼，难听且有失格调。

“我也知道你现在有点儿不解，”艺兴继续说，“难道你没发现？我从一开始就没给你戴口塞，因为——”他趴下来，嘴唇贴着世勋的耳朵，“我喜欢听小勋叫出来，喜欢小勋向我求饶，成就感，懂吗？”

世勋困难的点点头，“谢谢哥哥……”

“别客气~”

可真是温柔的语调啊，但他强硬把尿道栓塞进马眼的动作一点儿不温柔，世勋痛苦的尖叫甚至惊动了窗外的雀类动物，那只小鸟扑扇着翅膀飞走了，树梢晃动好久才渐渐平静。

艺兴从世勋身上起来又拉来椅子坐下，他身体前倾，将世勋从头到脚看了一遍，问：“怎么样？是不是和小勋今天给我的惊喜非常般配？”

“是……谢谢哥哥……”

“那么——”艺兴先后将乳夹和震动尿道栓的开关调至最大，满意地看着alpha因此不断抽搐着身体，“按照我们的惯例，”他边说边拿起桌上的医学专业书，“等我看完一百零四页才可以结束哦。”

但那可是医学书，艺兴又喜欢逐字逐句阅读，等一百零四页看完恐怕天都要亮了。

然而世勋丝毫不焦躁，甚至放松了身体，他转头面对艺兴，断断续续说：“小勋知道……小勋等哥哥看完书……小勋、小勋会乖乖的。”

艺兴挑了挑眉便开始他漫长的阅读时间。

空气里只有世勋急促的喘息声了，伴随着alpha苦茶味道的信息素，气氛惬意得像一场下午茶。

4.

艺兴曾做过摘除腺体这种违法手术——为了能从医学院顺利毕业，并且在竞争激烈的大医院活下来，主要还是想让头脑时刻冷静。

是个狠人。关系非常亲密的好友如此评价艺兴。他不以为然，甚至列举腺体摘除后的种种优点，比如说，没有烦透的发情期，不再需要每月固定注射抑制剂，更重要的是，可以把alpha们的发情当笑话看，嘲讽他们连自己的下半身都管不好，omega勾勾手指就能让他们变成种马。

这些脑袋长在下半身的alpha，没半点可取之处呢。

好吧，我算是明白你为什么加入那个俱乐部。好友无奈叹气。

艺兴勾起嘴角笑了笑，轻轻摩挲着小臂内侧的刺青，低语道，但我总觉得少了点儿什么。

少了什么？艺兴当时怎都想不起来，直到为特警队做体检发现了世勋。

那个人明明是alpha，却比即将发情的omega还怯懦。单这一项就轻易勾起了艺兴的好奇心，当他再看到世勋小臂内侧的纹身时，他兴奋地毛孔都张开来，他终于知道自己少了什么——完全不同于其他alpha假装臣服实则讨他欢心的虚伪——

一个从身到心彻彻底底臣服于他的alpha。以及独一无二的苦茶味道信息素，苦得让人心尖都发抖，却能在短短数秒后生出甘甜。

多有意思的信息素，机不可失呢。

艺兴并不掩饰自己的想法，揭穿世勋后又主动提出做alpha的主导者。原以为对方会犹豫，没想到很快就听见应允。他想，那恐怕和上一任主导者有关——那个野蛮的家伙，世勋身体这样漂亮竟也舍得留下道道伤痕，不知好歹。

当天晚上就进行了他们第一次的调教。

艺兴有一套专门订做的工具，项圈，手铐，脚铐，十字扣，包括捆缚绳在内，都是高档的小羊皮质地，眼罩也是非常舒适的蓝丝绒。没有口球，没有皮鞭。真的，他舍不得在服从者身上留下难看的痕迹。

皮肉伤有个蛋用，艺兴不屑地评价，就算留也要在看不见的地方留，比如alpha的鸡巴，像是会震动的锁精环，最小号的贞操锁，以及那根细长的会震动的尿道栓，一一给alpha用上，时刻提醒alpha他的鸡巴有多没用多容易控制——疼成这样还能射出来，好可怜噢。

当然，更重要的是心。艺兴如此对世勋解释，连同语气态度都像医学院的教授，严肃又正经。

“我可以向你坦白，我一点儿都不在乎alpha的身体——别这么看我，小勋，我可没有什么悲惨过往，只是因为在我眼里你的身体和解刨课用的标本没有任何区别。”

艺兴弯下腰，直视跪在他面前的世勋，一边抚摸alpha的脸颊一边说道：“只有心才是死人没有的，明白了吗？我要的是这颗活蹦乱跳的心。

“你能给我吗，小勋？”

世勋并未及时作答，他垂了眼睛，脸颊轻轻蹭着艺兴手掌，宛如乖顺的幼犬。

“我希望我能给你。”

“我也希望我能得到。”

5.

这之后的每一次秘密“约会”都按时进行，一周两次，一次一夜。

艺兴喜欢放置play，在给世勋穿戴好用具后便捧着一本专业书细细阅读。

世勋起初并不习惯，短短20分钟内就高潮了，尽管震动锁精环让鸡巴憋得紫红，他还是射了很多，黏稠白汁顺着他的腿根流在地板上，他出了好多汗，整个人像从水里捞出来，在艺兴脚边缩着身体大口喘息。

omega不满地咂了咂嘴，抬脚去踩alpha那根没出息的东西。不过踩了几下而已，世勋就失禁了，淡黄色尿液一股一股地涌出来，和地上的精液混成一滩。屋内顿时充斥难闻的腥臊味，以及更为浓稠的苦茶味道。

世勋发情了。整个身体泛起潮红色，匍匐着爬去艺兴脚边，舔了舔omega细瘦的脚踝骨，可怜地说：“哥哥能安慰小勋吗？小勋的确没有做好，但是小勋发情了，很难受……”

艺兴不为所动，镜片下的双眼冷冷扫视卑微窘迫的alpha。他踩着世勋的肩膀逼迫alpha正面躺好，接着拿脚尖揉开alpha小腹上的液体。他光着脚，脚掌沾满了精液和尿液，灯下泛起淫乱的微光。他又在世勋胸口处蹭掉，半晌，慢吞吞说：

“你们alpha是没开化的动物吗？满脑子都是交配交配交配，难道没了omega的洞就会死吗？变态，彻头彻尾的变态。”

世勋不敢再多说一句，他试图想些工作上的事来压抑身体内的热潮。可是很困难，alpha的本能冲他的理智叫嚣厮杀，他要崩溃了，宛如一条濒死的鱼在艺兴脚边剧烈喘着。

苦茶味道越来越浓，没有omega和抑制剂，世勋管不住自己的鸡巴，耸动着腰胯射了好几次。这期间，他紧紧咬着嘴唇不肯发出任何声音，并非害怕于向艺兴讨饶，是他那点儿执拗在作祟罢了。

alpha生来就有的高傲，即便他如今沉迷于服从者的角色，高傲始终潜伏在他的骨子里。

这一点，艺兴这一刻看明白了。

所以说人心是个非常有意思的东西，那样多变，那样复杂，而从中衍生出来的感情要复杂万千倍，没有十足把握之前最好别碰。

6.

我承认，我没有能凌驾于感情之上的脾性，所以我不碰它。

7.

世勋的眼睛在看报纸上的新闻，脑袋却想着扮演“老师”角色的omega。

他知道艺兴做过摘除腺体的手术，omega亲口告诉他的，omega还说，我劝你最好把发情期空过去，我不能像别的omega那样安慰你，更不能给你注射抑制剂，因为那是处方药，我家可没有。

世勋感到沮丧，默默穿好衣服却迟迟没有离开艺兴的公寓。

“还有事吗？”

“我在想，”世勋快速眨了眨眼，“难道这就是你加入那个俱乐部的原因？”

“你呢？”艺兴反问。

“我有PTSD，之前执行任务亲眼见到我的两个同事——也是我最好的朋友，他们被匪徒抓走做人质，扒了皮，挖了骨，就死在我面前。”

“那还真是……丧心病狂，然后呢？”

“然后我对着匪徒的脑袋开了差不多有……二百还是三百发子弹，反正用完了三四个弹夹，脑袋彻底被打成了肉泥。”

“……好吧，”为了掩饰恶心，艺兴一口气喝完一大杯温开水，好半天才继续说话，“所以你用这种方式来治你的PTSD？”

世勋不置可否，“至少管用，你呢？你还没告诉我。”

艺兴懒洋洋靠着椅背，盯着天花板盯了一会儿，缓缓说道：“一开始只想把alpha的忍耐度作为研究课题，但没有alpha让我满意，找着找着就开始沉迷了，然后……”

“然后你找到了我。”

“嗯。”

这是他们为数不多的纯聊天时间，这让世勋非常放松并且感到新鲜，他虚着眼睛打量艺兴，当视线停留在后颈处的旧疤痕时，他指了指自己的后颈，问：“你和那些alpha做爱吗？”

“你呢？”艺兴依然反问。

世勋不得不怀疑这是omega的自我保护方式，但他还是照实回答：”你知道那个俱乐部没有omega身份的主导者，我上一任是个alpha，没轻没重的家伙。”

想起当天看到的皮肉伤，再想想自己特有的主导方式，艺兴半开玩笑说：“那我可真是稀有级别的omega，上帝的天堂都没有。”

“是，你是。”世勋爽快地承认了，看着艺兴愣住，他心中窃喜，“你呢？你还没回答我。”

omega却敛了表情，缩了缩眼角，瞪着alpha，“我讨厌做爱。”说罢，站起身回了卧房，“你可以回去了。”

卧房门被重重合上，隔绝开世勋和他会回甘的苦茶味道。

这算一个好消息吗？世勋不明白，艺兴是他的主导者，没有主导者的同意，主从二人绝不可以有任何肉体上的亲密接触。但艺兴讨厌做爱，那样直白地说明了。这让世勋再次感到沮丧。

他收回自己舍给报纸的漫不经心的目光，转而挽起袖子轻轻摩挲小臂内侧的纹身。

实际上，在初次见面之后，他再也没见过艺兴的纹身。艺兴看他的身体看了无数遍，他却从未有机会欣赏艺兴的身体。他的主导者总是衣衫整齐，穿着高定西装穿着黑皮鞋，就连袖口都一尘不染。

世勋承认，他非常非常想知道衣物之下的皮肉长什么模样，会和脸蛋一样白得发光吗？乳尖会是什么颜色？阴茎的尺寸大小如何？鼠蹊的耻毛是稀疏还是浓密？而omega的后穴，那地方会很紧还是会松松软软地张开，冲他的鸡巴吐出湿黏淫水。

喉咙一阵干哑，世勋沉吟片刻便穿上衣服离开公寓，驾车前往艺兴的住处。

对了，今天不是他们约定的日子，但那又如何，他喜欢给他的主导者惊喜，就像上次那样，他特意订做有独角兽做饰物的贞操锁。

艺兴喜欢独角兽，钥匙扣上是，公寓墙上的油画是，就连用惯的马克杯底部都有独角兽的侧影。

当然，艺兴更喜欢他自称为小勋，张开双腿露出难看的粗大的性器官，流着汗喘着粗气，恳求道，哥哥，小勋现在可以射了吗？小勋保证会用手接着，不会弄脏哥哥家的地板。

他明明是alpha，却像个发情的omega那样恳求，这没什么，不过是把精神和肉体区分开了而已，艺兴在精神上压制他，那么，自己从肉体上讨回来一些不算过分吧。


	2. Chapter 2

8.

然而艺兴并不在家。

世勋接连按了几次门铃，却始终等不来熟悉的脚步声在门内响起。他不免感到沮丧。明知不该责怪艺兴——今天并不是他们约定好的日子，omega没理由守在这儿等他——可沮丧仍然转变为烦躁。

要走吗？还是跟傻瓜一样直等到人回来才肯罢休？

世勋拿不定主意，低头看向被紧捏在手里的手机。标注为“X”的号码被调至拨号界面已经很久了，从第一次按门铃无人应答时开始，却始终没有拨出去——或者说，从他和艺兴认识开始，这个号码就一直没有拨出过——

他不被允许主动打电话联系，从来都是由艺兴单方面发消息，通知他每周两次的见面具体定在哪天。omega说了，既然要成立教导与服从的关系，那就应该事事选择听从，不单是身体，精神和意志更要乖顺温驯。

我要的是这颗心，明白吗？艺兴拿鞋尖抬起世勋的下巴，居高临下对alpha发话，又说，人类的肉体就是有保质期的罐头，保质期过了之后什么都不是，但灵魂——世勋，灵魂是这世上最珍贵的物什，肉体会陨灭，灵魂却可以永远待在这个世上。

alpha露出迟疑神情，嗫嚅道，可……可万一遇上突发案件，我必须第一时间回到警队……

嗯？

……

别露出这种表情。艺兴嗤笑一声。你不是小孩子了，我相信你能协调好工作和我们的约会。

约会？他们做得这件事情能称为约会吗？世勋怀疑的同时心跳也有一瞬停滞，随即变得剧烈，逼着呼吸节奏都加快许多。

omega镜片下的眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着alpha，嘴角更是牵起若有似无的笑容。明明是温和长相，眼角眉梢却透着清冷。

世勋想起片刻前他高潮射精时艺兴眼底滑过的某种情绪。就在几分钟前，他那根被锁精环勒紧根部的鸡巴又是喷出精液又是溢出尿液，他乖乖用双手接住，然后捧着拿去给omega看。他的职业病告诉他omega瞳孔放大是因为兴奋。虽然只有一瞬。

他便明白他的教导者并非表面上显出的清冷——被某些他不知道的原因所掩盖的心底，也是有火苗跳动。

好。世勋点了点头，我知道了，哥哥。

艺兴笑起来，笑得人畜无害。他弯腰凑近世勋，温柔地拨开alpha汗湿的额发，而后亲吻光洁额头。

这是给你的奖励。

奖励？

对，因为小勋是哥哥的乖孩子。

尽管嘴唇触碰额头的时间短到要用毫秒做单位，但世勋仍然记住了那份触感——有些凉，也有些柔软。

这是omega第一次与他有身体上的亲密接触，以至印象非常深刻，深刻到时隔许久的现在再想起仍会额头发烫，而心跳也仍会剧烈加速好一阵。

尤其那之后的每一次约会都巧妙地避开了他忙碌的工作。世勋不知道这是巧合还是艺兴的贴心，总之，他那颗心时常因为有关后者的猜想而涌出悸动。

回到现在。时不时给他悸动的人没有如幻象中待在家里等候他上门，悸动便不再是悸动，化作了求而不得的焦虑。

世勋下意识抬手抚摸额头，眼睛看向紧闭的门扉。走廊灯光下，他的一只眼睛藏在手的阴影里，另一只眼睛被灯光照亮，眼中的光比白炽灯还冷。

9.

无功而返。

世勋慢慢朝电梯间挪步子。他呆滞地盯着显示楼层的小块屏幕。数字快速跳动，正从地下二层往上走。这么晚了，还有人跟他一样晚归吗？

很快，电梯到达他所在的楼层。叮的一声，电梯门打开，里面站着的两个人让他呼吸都凝滞。

堪称是戏剧性的一刻。他和他的教导者迎面碰上，以及另外一个陌生人。

艺兴似乎喝多了，闭着眼睛，整个人被陌生男性半搂在怀里——这可真叫世勋嫉妒到发疯。酒气扑面而来，世勋缩了缩眼角，对于陌生男人请他让路的话无动于衷。

“让让。”陌生男人不耐烦地催促道。

“……”

“你——麻烦让一让好吗？”

世勋仍然不动，始终直勾勾瞪着艺兴。

“你有病吧？让开！”

“……你说什么？”

“叫你让开，听不懂吗！让，开。”陌生男人说着，试图用身体撞开世勋，“神经病！好狗不挡路的道理知道吗？！”

男人高声嚷嚷的话语吵醒了艺兴，omega发出轻微的呻吟声，晃晃悠悠要从对方怀里挣脱，却被男人紧紧搂住腰部，甚至当着世勋的面露出猥琐下流的表情，还说什么“艺兴乖我送你回家休息”。

“松开他。”被冷落的alpha发出警告。

男人咧开嘴，一边抬手去推世勋，一边说：“你再不让路我就——啊啊啊！”

真是不知好歹的东西。世勋暗暗咒骂，拧着对方胳膊的手又加重几分力气，隐约能听到关节软骨发出咯嘣咯嘣的动静。以他目前使用的力气来看，再稍稍拧几个角度这条胳膊保准会像小树枝那样被折断。

对方吃了痛，便也松开艺兴打算跟徘徊于暴怒边缘的alpha揪斗。这家伙不仅不知好歹还十分异想天开——妄图和接受过专业训练的特警比试——打出去的拳头被世勋轻松躲过，并且丝毫不妨碍alpha接住将将要摔倒的omega，接着，世勋就着擒拿的姿势把陌生男人猛地推进电梯间。

咯嘣一声脆响，这个可怜家伙的胳膊脱臼了。

“滚。”

“你——”

“再碰他一下就拧断你的脖子。”

电梯门合上，带着那个可怜男人回去地下停车场。

世勋松了口气，低头看向仍然醉醺醺的艺兴。一时百味杂陈。

你不允许我碰你半下，却跟这种狗东西喝到人事不省。

alpha心生怨怼，有那么一瞬间想扔了omega由他自生自灭。片刻之后，轻不可闻的叹息从世勋唇边溜走。他还是选择搀扶着艺兴返回公寓。

10.

宿醉一定头痛，国际惯例。

艺兴盯着肿眼泡迷迷糊糊醒过来，发了好久的呆才等到思考能力回归身体。他掀开棉被软着双腿下床，脚掌刚触碰到地板就跌倒了，慌乱间，勉强抓住床头柜才不至于摔得更惨。

咕噜噜，咚。放在床头柜的保温杯掉在地上。艺兴扫了一眼，床头柜上摆得另外两样物什跃进他的余光。

两粒白色药片，一张字条。

【睡醒吃药，杯子里有温水。】

是他不认识的字体，但他知道是谁留下的。

昨天灌他酒的混蛋没这么贴心，而守在他家门口的也不会有旁人。

omega蹙紧眉头，他感到烦躁，失去控制权的烦躁。负面情绪促使他生出扔了保温杯和药片的念头，也这样做了，把那个alpha的贴心当成垃圾扔进垃圾桶。

几分钟后，厨房门再次被推开，刚扔进垃圾桶的东西被捡回来，被揉皱的字条代替。

11.

alpha一如既往表现得乖顺，乖乖地跪在那儿，跪在艺兴面前。手腕和脚腕被捆在一起，以至上半身被迫后仰、腰胯被迫前挺，双腿也分得极开，腿根两条筋都绷出来。这种姿势非常消耗腰腹和腿部的力量。alpha的八块腹肌硬邦邦绷着，还有大腿肌肉，还有背肌，全身上下便布满汗水。

当然，锻炼有佳的身体再漂亮也敌不过胯间景色——硬胀粗大的鸡巴根部惯例套着锁精环，马眼里也插着尿道栓。即便那处备受折磨也难逃本能作祟，不可控地勃起了，硬硬地翘着，甚至有零星黏腻体液溢出马眼，一滴一滴掉在地板上。

艺兴的眼睛从专业书上挪开，挪到世勋的胯间，然后冲那根东西抬了抬眉梢。

“要射了吗？”他操着清冷的声线问道。

alpha喘了几口粗气，“小勋……能忍到哥哥看完书。”

omega突然爆发一阵笑声，晃了晃比砖头还厚的书，嘲讽道：“要是真的等我看完你这根鸡巴就废了，知道吗？”

世勋的脸色有一瞬发白，他慢慢弯下酸痛的腰部，艰难地用膝盖爬到艺兴脚边。他如同温驯幼犬，拿脸颊蹭了蹭omega的西装裤脚，“哥哥不会让我等那么久，小勋很乖，哥哥舍不得。”

也不知道哪个词惹恼了艺兴，omega破天荒对服从者发火，抬脚踹倒人之后站起身踩住alpha的鸡巴。

“别忘了你的身份！”他猛地揪住世勋脖颈上项圈的链子，用蛮力把alpha拽起来，“我才是教导者，用不着你来教我怎么做！”

世勋不明所以，项圈勒着他让他喘不上气，涨红了一张脸可怜巴巴地望着艺兴。

这样的眼神只会让烦躁有增无减。

omega眯了眯眼睛，突然松手，“回去，今天结束了。”说着，粗暴地解开alpha身上所有束缚，然后把脚边叠整齐的衣物踢给对方。

一点儿不像他以往，以往耐心地看世勋穿好衣服才会说出“结束”这个词。

他的举动让alpha感到不安，让alpha认为今天结束之后再无下次。那么，下一个服从者是谁？是那天那个男人吗？取代自己成为眼前omega的服从者。

于是，不安进阶为慌乱，慌乱化作嫉妒，嫉妒促使负面情绪滋生，当负面情绪浸染体内每一个细胞后，乖顺温驯开始崩坏。

“还不走？”

发现世勋还低着头站在身后，艺兴回身向alpha扔出更难听的言词，“是等着我让你滚吗！”

“……”

几秒沉默之后，世勋抬起头用他纯良如同幼犬的眼神望着艺兴——央求omega允许他射出来时才有的那种眼神。他慢慢走向艺兴，稍稍低头凝视omega，一边欣赏对方眼中开始冒尖的戒备——这让他想起曾被他逼进死路的匪徒，抖着手威胁他不许再靠近，真是可爱——一边慢吞吞说：“哥哥舍不得赶走小勋。”

然而艺兴并没有想象中暴跳如雷，反倒冷静下来，嘴角都牵起冷笑，“是吗？”他反问，“你是这么觉得吗？”

“不是吗？”

omega嘴角的笑意更浓了，眼神却始终冰冷。啪，他打开alpha试图伸过来的手，并且抬高腿狠狠踩上对方的性器官。比之前任何一次的力气都重，害alpha当即露出痛苦神色，腿一软便跪了下来。接着，脚挪到肩膀，皮鞋尖沿着下颌骨线条滑到下巴，脚尖勾起，alpha被迫仰高脸。

这一下猝不及防，皮鞋尖也硬硬地戳着下巴处的皮肉。世勋觉得脖颈要被撕裂了，哪怕是吞咽口水这种简单动作都难过得像石头从喉咙里滑过。他下意识要去抓艺兴的脚腕。

“嗯？”

alpha讪讪放下手。

“还认为我舍不得吗？”艺兴仍然笑着，可他颊边的酒窝让世勋后背一阵发寒，“说话。”

“对……不起，哥哥……小勋、小勋错了。”

“这才乖——”

“可是哥哥……就舍得让别人亲近你吗？”

突然冒出的反问害艺兴怔愣住，勾起下巴的脚尖也松了力气。

世勋不动声色移开，然后用肩膀接住那只脚，先瞟了眼细瘦的脚腕骨，拿脸颊蹭了蹭，才说：“哥哥不是讨厌做爱吗？为什么还允许别人把你灌得不省人事，甚至由着那个人送你回家？想做什么？想跟那个人上床？”

“闭嘴！”

艺兴吼着，绷紧脚掌打算给这个不听话的服从者一脚。可他到底不是一个特警的对手。alpha轻易制服了他，并且扑倒他，抓着他的双腕虚虚趴在他身上。

苦茶味道顷刻间四散。世勋伸出舌头直直舔过艺兴的侧脸，贴着omega的耳朵低语：“如果哥哥想做爱可以考虑小勋，小勋保证会让哥哥爽到见上帝。”

热烫呼吸阵阵打在最敏感的耳朵，但这并不足以使艺兴心中的警铃大作——没有允许就碰了他，压着他，舔他的脸。omega几乎气疯了，喘着粗气瞪视身上泰然自若的alpha。

“松手。”

“和小勋做爱吧。”

“松开我！”

“小勋想和哥哥做爱。”

“……”

艺兴闭上眼睛躲开世勋灼灼的目光，却无法逃避苦茶味道。那么浓郁，要入侵并占有全身每一个细胞了。

“哥哥，答应——”

“想和我做爱是吗？”艺兴突然睁开眼睛，直视上方开始浮现欲望的双眸。

“是。”

omega张开双腿，用胯部撞了撞alpha的鼠蹊，一边在心里嘲笑对方立刻涌现的慌乱，一边轻飘飘开口：“我性冷淡，勃起不能。”

“……什么？”

“就是没有性欲不想做爱。”他推开身上alpha逐渐僵硬的躯体，站起来整理被揉皱的西装，“我没告诉过你吗？无论是alpha还是omega，哪怕是beta的身体，在我眼里和我见过的无数尸体标本没有任何区别，夸张点说——”他笑起来，满意地欣赏世勋愈加苍白的英俊脸蛋，“夸张点说，你们就是泡在福尔马林池的尸体，在我看来只有被当成标本教学或者被解剖练手的用途，除此之外什么都不是，”他抬脚点了点世勋胯间软下去的器官，“尤其这根东西，是要被割下来单独做标本，一个标本，除了教学和展览，能有什么用呢？

“你说是吧？”

12.

那根本不是笑容，那是嘲讽，对他的欲望的嘲讽。

他后知后觉，怪不得那个人对他每一次高潮的反应都无动于衷，怪不得说什么“只有心才是死人没有的”这种话——怪不得，怪不得从未在那双眼睛里发现欲望的痕迹。原以为是敏锐度退化，未曾想根本就是没有。

没有欲望，并且冰冷地旁观他的欲望。

13.

秘密约会并没有因为这段插曲而终止。

实际上，那晚最后艺兴曾询问过世勋，语气非常温柔地询问，问alpha是否还想继续，如果不愿意，他可以把坠着独角兽饰品的尿道栓送给他作为道别礼物。

世勋瞟了眼那个小玩意儿，而后看向恢复冷静的omega。目光几乎一寸寸扫过对方天生柔软的五官。艺兴当然注意到他的审视，大方地站直身体任由他从头到脚看个遍。

性冷淡？尸体标本？没用的鸡巴？

他的目光挪到艺兴的脖颈处，被衣领遮盖的后颈有一块丑陋的缝合疤痕，无声宣告这个omega主动舍弃了欲望。

欲望。本该回应他的欲望。

世勋深吸一口气，挺直脊背直视艺兴，“继续吧。”

“好，我们改天见。”

“改天见。”

14.

没想到这个“改天”竟然拖延到一个月之后。

世勋为特警队的外出任务忙碌，艺兴工作的医院也进入每年换季才有的忙碌期。秘密约会的时间一调再调，直到昨天，两个人才终于挤出空闲。

昨天啊……世勋看着手里做工精巧的尿道栓，嘴角挤出一丝冷笑。

大概是许久未见的缘故，alpha不等omega看完一百零四页专业书就高潮了。像他第一次品尝放置play时，跪在那儿弓着腰于艺兴脚边射精。他的双手还被手铐锁着，大股大股的精液自然就射在地板上。没能及时接住让omega不满了，两道浅眉蹙起，一个语气词飞出唇瓣。

“没用。”

世勋一扫往日得到这句评价时生出的沮丧，他努力仰高脸，性暗示一般舔了舔嘴唇，然后伸出舌头做了一个舔舐的动作——对着艺兴腿间的东西。

想当然他的行为惹恼了omega。他被踹倒，他射精后仍保持半勃起状态的鸡巴被艺兴踩在脚底下，甚至碾了碾。可是alpha不仅不呼痛反而就着这个姿势挺了挺胯，像操穴那样蹭着omega的皮鞋底。

“哥哥不想和小勋做爱吗？”世勋说着，张开腿让艺兴把他的下体看遍，“小勋想和哥哥做爱，想操松哥哥的穴。”

“……下贱。”

“是，小勋想用这根下贱的鸡巴让哥哥也高潮射精。”

“……”

“真想知道哥哥被射满精液的松穴是什么样呢，一定很可爱，像个大松货那样又湿又软地敞着，不停的收缩请小勋再干进去。”

他坐起来，靠着艺兴的小腿，隔着一层西裤舔舐omega的膝盖内侧。几乎立刻就感受到对方的小腿肌肉紧绷，连同吹在发顶的呼吸，短暂凝滞后变得急促。

世勋得意极了，仰头得意地看向艺兴。

两人沉默对峙半晌，倏地，艺兴笑起来，笑得纯良无害，柔声问道：“小勋真的想和我做爱？”  
“想。”

“可是哥哥是性冷淡呢。”

“小勋会让哥哥勃起，会把哥哥的穴操出汁。”

艺兴眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴摆出苦恼表情，“这样吧，就这个周末，如果——”他故意拉长话尾音，欣赏alpha开始焦急的模样。

“如果什么？”

“如果你能穿着这些东西，”艺兴掰着他细长白嫩的手指数，“项圈，锁精环，尿道栓，哦，对了，还有乳夹，如果你能穿着它们去广场——不为难你，就街心公园外面的喷泉广场，在那儿当众自慰高潮射精，然后拍下来给我看，”

艺兴顿住话头，一起凝固的还有他的表情，冷漠，事不关己，这与世勋脸上的慌乱和不敢置信形成鲜明对比。

“我就跟你做爱。”

“……”

“不愿意？没关系，我能理解，这么难的课程在那个俱乐部从来没人能——”

“我愿意。”

“……”

alpha重新依偎在omega腿侧，伸出舌头直直舔过瘦到凸出的膝盖骨，再慢慢往上舔，慢慢舔着omega被西裤掩盖的腿根。

“哥哥，小勋愿意。”

15.

全他妈乱套了。


	3. Chapter 3

16.

知道什么叫玩儿脱吗？这就叫玩儿脱。

艺兴愿意发誓，他对那个alpha去广场当众手淫根本不感兴趣，根本不——即便这个操蛋条件出自他的手笔。

之所以开出条件，不过是要对方知难而退罢了，并且从今往后别再跟他提该死的他妈的活塞运动——哦，对了，还有少数的羞辱心理——无论alpha是否应承下来，他都可以拐着弯儿的羞辱世勋一番，搬出他坚持许久的观点，诸如嘲笑alpha的海绵体长去了脑子里，或者干脆羞辱alpha活了这么多年都还是个只知道交配的动物。

当然，艺兴也不理解，当初体检时alpha因惧怕被外人知晓秘密，而畏畏缩缩不肯脱衣服配合，如今却同意他的条件，同意在大庭广众下公开进行色情活动。

交媾行为就这么吸引人吗？吸引人的点到底在哪里？明明是没开化的动物才沉迷的事情——抛弃理智抛弃冷静，将主导权交给欲望，而那些人自己彻底沦为欲望的奴隶——

这有什么好的？嗯？无论alpha还是omega，脱了衣服不都还是一个样子，一根鸡巴一个洞，难道能长出三根鸡巴四个洞？

没有任何区别的、只有做成教学标本才拥有一点点作用的器官，完全不值得为之头脑发昏、失去冷静——艺兴坚持，坚持这样认为。

而欲望，欲望就是彻彻底底的成事不足败事有余。他看过太多了，原本前途大好的omega沦为alpha们的性奴，以给不同年龄不同阶层的alpha生孩子为荣，也有omega为了前途甘愿爬上学校或者医院高层的床，被那些变态老不死轮奸，搞得人不人鬼不鬼。一桩桩一件件听来的看到的事，让艺兴不理解的同时也让他无比厌弃、作呕。

他天生就是冷静到可怕的性格，旁人也总给他这类评价，加之迫切希望在竞争激烈的医学界立足，便主动摘了腺体，用人为手段将本能从身体里删除。

可他忘了，本能之所以被称呼为本能，是因为那是人类与生俱来的东西，是印在了骨子里，和他迫切想在医学界立足的念头一样，都是欲望。

然而，不等艺兴讲出已经组织好的羞辱言辞——不不，应该说不等他做好心理准备，万一的万一，世勋答应荒唐条件的心理准备——便听到“愿意”两个字。

alpha依偎在他腿侧，趁他神思当机的时候，一边隔着西装裤舔他的腿根，一边轻声说：哥哥，小勋愿意。

艺兴恼羞成怒，掐住世勋的下巴逼迫人仰头看他，“那我等着。”他说话时满目狰狞，毫无平日耐心十足的模样。

而世勋只是就着这个姿势伸舌舔了下艺兴的虎口，说：“请哥哥等着看我的直播。”

由于下巴还被omega攥住，alpha说话便显得吐字不清，不过这并不妨碍他在他们的对峙中赢得上风。

意料中，控制权的悄然易手让艺兴无比恼怒，呼吸都变粗重了，阵阵喷在世勋脸上。

“哥哥今天涂了哪个味道的香水？”世勋深深嗅了一口，“好甜，是香草奶油蛋糕吗？是的吧？”

甜？艺兴疑惑，便也悄悄嗅闻，但他只闻见alpha的苦茶信息素，再无其他。

世勋笑得无辜，继续慢吞吞说：“真想知道哥哥被射满精液又是什么味道。”

艺兴闭了闭眼睛，勉强压制心中的恼火，而后冷笑了一声，“那就去广场自慰给我看。”

“会的，哥哥，小勋会去的。”

omega看了眼手机屏幕显示的日期，距离约定好的周末还剩24小时左右，他想到一个非常美妙的主意，让他更加笃定自己观念的主意。也立刻去做了，他发消息给alpha，说，小勋愿意吗？愿意给他们看你的真实样貌吗？不戴面具，不遮盖五官，让所有人看到你高潮时的脸，小勋要是愿意，无论你发情还是非发情，哥哥的屁股……都，给，你，肏。

这无疑是一项极度挑战底线的行为——在广场当众自慰已经是爆炸性十足的新闻，如果脸都看清楚，天知道那会给alpha带来多大的麻烦。

许久得不到回信。还剩不到十个小时了。艺兴看向手表，嘴角扯开胜利者的微笑。

看吧，说什么来着，没有任何能打败理智和冷静，它们永远凌驾于一切之上。

17.

有些事情真的是说起来容易做起来难。

距离约定时间仅剩24小时，世勋坐立难安。他始终盯着茶几上的道具目不转睛，眉头蹙起，牙齿咬着指甲发出咯吱咯吱的动静。

他愿意承认，答应艺兴的条件是一时冲动。随着时间的推移，脑袋渐渐冷静下来，他开始担忧自己的事业前途。会被送去做更多更复杂的心理治疗吗？或者……干脆被送进精神病院？要知道，当初对着匪徒脑袋连开三四百枪的行为引发了外界不少争议，若不是上司极力保他，一再坚持他只是PTSD，恐怕早就被停职，甚至，很有可能被非议送进精神病院。

开枪报复的行为还有PTSD做掩护，那么，在广场自慰呢？只会评价他是变态吧。

可这世上谁不是变态呢？人人都是，无非藏得浅或深的区别罢了，他们敢说自己没有试过寻求刺激吗？敢承认没有对着千人斩的av片撸过管吗？没人敢。

alpha勾起嘴角，冷哼一声。随即拿起手机再次阅读omega发来的消息。

字里行间充满对他的挑衅，以及爆棚的自信心。真让人恨到咬牙切齿。

真的，时至今日，他忍受omega的冷静忍得足够久了。回顾他们一次次的课程，总是他单方面被情欲困扰，露出自己最不堪的一面——流着眼泪和口水在omega面前射精射尿。而那个omega始终目光冷静，用审视标本的眼神看他，旁观他的不堪，自己却无动于衷。这可真叫人躁郁。

负面情绪以飞快的速度累加，世勋的呼吸越来越急促，咔的一声轻响，他咬断了指甲。顿时血流如注。alpha却仿佛感觉不到疼痛——无论眼前还是耳边，皆充斥着他以报复为名而犯下的虐杀惨案。四处崩溅的脑浆和血肉，天灵盖都被打烂的头骨，还有心理医生念经一般重复的问题，以及夜夜复发的噩梦。

最后，定格于一张幻想出来的脸，脸上是他期盼已久的高潮表情，神智迷离，瞳孔失焦，就连手指尖都染上酡红。

真漂亮，不是吗？

18.

小勋会答应哥哥的条件，小勋想肏哥哥的屁股，真的很想，哥哥知道吗？小勋想着哥哥高潮的样子已经射了好几次了。

19.

真糟糕啊……

艺兴看了眼窗外，暴雨倾盆，雨水急促地打在窗玻璃上，雨水带来的寒气与屋内的热意相遇，窗玻璃凝结起一层水雾。

他抬手擦去，视野顿时清晰。可外面的雨太大了，影响得建筑物都是模糊扭曲的。

真糟糕，这种天气不会有多少人选择外出，尤其在街心公园外的喷泉广场，恐怕寥寥无几——

alpha露不露脸好像并不是很重要了。反正也没人能看见。

思及此，艺兴莫名感到丧气。

原想着还可以趁机研究人类的应激反应，看看有多少omega会当众失控发狂，说不定……说不定还能吸引alpha参与其中。

那些alpha对着同为alpha的世勋疯狂撸管射精……啧，不失为绝佳研究资料。

没想到暴雨意外降临，破坏了附加目的。艺兴发出一个烦躁的气音，随即扯上窗帘，转而看向手机屏幕上的一串网址。

那是世勋发来的，俱乐部私密论坛的直播地址。距离直播开始就剩几分钟了。

那个alpha，不仅接受了他的额外条件，并且改“录播”为直播。

这简直就是在挑战他的控制权。这让艺兴觉得从前的课程就是讽刺。那个自大的alpha，先是以服从者的身份与他结为秘密同盟，还说什么“希望自己可以把死人不拥有的心给他”，然后在挑衅的边缘反复横跳，挑战他的控制权，甚至挑战他向来引以为傲的冷静头脑。

现在想想，alpha的乖顺和温驯怕不是装出来引诱自己跳下去的陷阱。

该死。

艺兴缩了缩眼角，穿上雨衣拿好雨伞，而后直奔喷泉广场。

20.

——沦为欲望的奴隶，被欲望支配思想，彻底丧失理智和冷静，多可怕，不是吗？

——不，可怕的是你把少数当成了大多数。

21.

从前也并非无人进行这项最困难的课程。那些教导者或是服从者，贪图刺激贪恋快感，甚至许下不可挽回的诺言，以求成为胜利者。却没有一个能成功，要么半途而废，要么连第一步都不敢迈出去。

所以，当直播开始的提示音响起时，人人都为世勋的勇敢或尖叫或痴迷，也有那么几个嘲讽他不自量力，幸灾乐祸等他失败的消息。

世勋低头刷着评论，内心毫无波澜。

半晌，他抬头扫视周围一圈，暴雨几乎模糊了他的视线，他不得不集中起更多的精力去找那道熟悉身影。

他知道那个omega会来，可能光明正大站在他面前欣赏，也可能躲在某个不起眼的角落偷偷监视他。无所谓。总之，艺兴一定会来。

时间到了，世勋扔了雨伞又把手机架在三脚架上，接着一边脱去衣物，一边快步走向广场中心的人鱼雕像下方。

雨好大，眨眼间就淋透了衣物，白衬衫变成半透明黏在世勋身上，正打算脱去这最后一件衣服的手突然顿住。他轻轻笑了笑，重新把衬衫挂回肩膀，然后把衣襟往两边扯了扯，露出肌肉结实的胸口和小腹。

胸前两点早就戴上乳夹，紫色的，坠者独角兽饰物。alpha按下开关，细微电流瞬间跑遍全身，他呜咽一声，继而半跪在青石砖上，先熟练地撸动性器官让自己勃起，然后熟练地套上透明贞操锁。那东西尺寸偏小，箍着鸡巴箍得生疼，血液憋在那里面无法顺利循环，整根东西很快就变成紫红色。

世勋喘了几下粗气，在把尿道栓塞进马眼之前，他抬头看了眼手机镜头。他脸上挂着近似崩坏疯癫的笑容，被暴雨打湿的额发隐约遮住了他的眼睛。那双天生厌世形状的眼睛。alpha看起来一点儿都没有服从者该有的乖顺温驯，像极了即将崩溃的疯子。

直播评论区彻底爆炸，哪怕留言只有十个字都来不及看清就被下一条刷走。

但世勋并不关心这些，他仍在张望四周。寥寥无几的行人中没有他所熟悉的身影，这实在叫人郁闷。

alpha舔了舔嘴唇，低头继续动作。

雨太大了，从发梢坠落的雨水几乎连成直线，半透明的幕帘一般挡在眼前。世勋把额发捋上去，捏着尿道栓尾部的独角兽将这东西一点一点塞进马眼。

说起来，从前都是艺兴帮他做，他只需享受痛感即可，如今自己亲自尝试，困难度超乎了他的想象，加之雨势过猛，他花了好一阵子才终于成功。

当啷，手指拨了下铃铛，alpha又按下震动尿道栓的开关，嗡嗡震动的声音掺进雨声，体表感受到的寒意也融进了身体内部的高热。熟悉的痛感在alpha身体里乱窜，脑袋里一片浆糊，当即失去支撑身体的力量。他狼狈极了，跪趴于暴雨中，头低着，颈椎骨将皮肉顶出一个个小鼓包。

“真丢人。”

熟悉得要命的声音突然响起，即便雨势过猛，也挡不住那声音清晰地钻进世勋耳朵。

alpha慌忙抬头。熟悉的皮鞋尖，熟悉的西裤脚，最后，是他期盼已久的那张脸。

艺兴撑着伞站在世勋几步开外，“没了吗？就是这样吗？”

“当然不是。”

“……”

alpha撑起身体，仍保持半跪姿势看向omega，也不说任何，就这样直勾勾看着对方，用眼睛奸淫西装下的身体。含了疯癫和欲望的眼睛。

那眼神太赤裸了，艺兴无端害怕起来。他的呼吸变得急促，下意识捏紧雨伞把，指关节都泛白。

而alpha一边投来灼灼目光，一边捏着独角兽慢慢肏弄脆弱尿道。他甚至故意挺胯，小幅度的前后晃腰模仿性交动作。

终于有路人注意到他们，纷纷上前围观，小声议论的同时掏出手机拍摄。

可世勋完全不在乎，眼睛眨都不眨地盯着艺兴，双腿大大分开，向omega展示他正在饱受折磨的粗大器官。

哥哥。alpha比着口型说。想看小勋射出来吗？小勋会射的，会射好多精液给哥哥的屁股。

艺兴的眼角抽搐着，内心疯狂想逃离此处，远远逃开alpha，但双脚犹如被铁楔钉进青石砖，他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看世勋动作。

淋成半透明的白衬衫紧贴alpha身体，完美勾勒漂亮的肌肉线条，雨水顺着线条滑落，吧嗒吧嗒掉在地上。艺兴却觉得雨水蔓延进他的心脏，跟着血液循环跑遍全身，当跑到腿间隐秘处时，刹那间被煮沸。

omega不自觉踉跄一步，脸色发白。

实际上有越来越多路人挡在他们中间，如果不仔细看，根本无法知晓艺兴的反应。可alpha一双眼就像长在了omega身上，无论有多少阻碍，对方的变化都被他一一收进眼底。

世勋吸了吸气，嘴角笑意更浓了。

骨节分明的手指捏住尿道栓，开始更快速地抽插，尾部的铃铛因为抽插而发出清脆响动。铛啷啷，铛啷啷，世界顷刻安静，唯独铃铛作响。

“哥哥，小勋快完成了……”

alpha的目光穿越人海直奔omega。

“等着我，等着我肏松你的骚穴。”

当啷！尿道栓突然被抽出、被扔在地上，世勋解开贞操锁的同时射出大股精液。

射在青石砖的黏稠白汁很快就被雨水冲刷干净，alpha大口喘着，狞笑着看omega扔了伞落荒而逃。

22.

——操，他真做到了。

——刚才是谁要赌钱？快点儿，我等着银行短信让手机响。

——疯子。

——是，两个疯子。

——你们觉得那个omega现在怎么样了？

——恐怕被肏烂了吧，kkk。

——便宜他了。

——你也不亏啊，看了一场本世纪最伟大的直播。

——我说便宜那个alpha了。

——怎么说？

——你不知道？这个世界上没有比看着性冷淡发骚更有趣的事了。

23.

世勋捋了把湿透的额发，半眯着眼睛看艺兴骑在他身上淫乱地晃动屁股。

到底是omega呢，哪怕摘除腺体也会骚得屁股直流水。

约莫十几分钟前，alpha沐浴着路人的目光穿好衣服收起手机和三脚架，恢复他平时冷漠淡然的神情，离开喷泉广场的人鱼雕像，而后开车前往omega的公寓。

可世勋没想到，不过片刻的功夫，艺兴就像换了个人——大门都没锁，自然就没换下被淋湿的衣服，只是呆坐在沙发上。

omega梳得整齐的头发被雨水淋透，软塌塌贴着脸。alpha走过去，半跪下来仰视对方。

“哥哥。”

世勋伸手打算抚摸艺兴，后者下意识躲了一下，但并未躲开世勋更进一步的动作，乖乖的，由着他抚摸脸颊。

“哥哥，小勋现在可以肏哥哥了吗？”

omega一凛，身体细细发起抖。alpha内心觉得好笑，可他什么都没说，只认真地替对方脱去衣服。西装外套，领带，衬衫纽扣。omega的身体确实如他幻想那般漂亮，冷白色号的皮肉，线条漂亮的肌理，而胸前两点也确实是樱花粉色。

世勋舔了舔唇，张嘴含住艺兴的乳尖。

“唔……”

轻声呻吟鼓励了世勋，他用舌头卷住乳尖嘬吸起来，吃奶似的，吸得啧啧作响。明显感觉到omega的身体渐渐酥软，alpha趁势抱起对方，让omega坐在自己身上，一边吃奶一边解开omega的皮带，握住颜色更漂亮的阴茎慢慢揉搓。

太漂亮了，想现在就吃进嘴里。

世勋把艺兴放去茶几上，脱了内裤，而后掐住膝盖窝抬高omega的双腿。

从未见过这样漂亮的下体，白白的，软软的，鼠蹊毛发呈现可爱的蜷曲，会阴已经出现鼓胀，而粉红色的穴口正慢慢一收一缩。有什么零星黏腻的东西被挤出来。世勋拿手指尖沾了一些，再揉捻开，拉出半透明的细丝——

那当然不是雨水，是淫水，omega天生就泛着骚味儿的淫水。

alpha的呼吸都变重了，他凑过去咬omega的嘴唇，野兽一般啃咬着。他那样着急，害艺兴无法顺畅呼吸。omega喉咙里不断溢出模糊呻吟。

世勋沿着艺兴的脖颈一寸寸亲下去，轻到胸口时再次含住乳尖吸吮，吸得那地方都肿了，可怜地暴露在空气中。他拿指甲掐了掐乳孔，omega的腰立刻软了，躺在茶几上张开双腿任由alpha摆弄。

“哥哥好漂亮……艺兴好漂亮……”

“啊……”

艺兴要被折磨疯了，他的神智在理性和崩溃的界限徘徊，当世勋开始嘬吸下体时，理性彻底溃不成军。

alpha的舌头很灵活，吃棒棒糖似的吃那根东西，脑袋埋在omega腿间快速起伏，吃得那根东西变成水亮亮的一根，口水都弄湿了耻毛。

蓦地，世勋抬起头，一边看着艺兴一边口交。他满含欲望的眼睛大大刺激了艺兴，omega脑袋里嗡的一声，空白一片了。

世勋满意得要命，猛地吸了口马眼，艺兴尖叫出声，哆嗦着射在alpha嘴里。

“好快啊……”世勋吐出嘴里的精液抹在艺兴屁股上，“哥哥真没用。”

“……”

“哥哥不生气吗？不想说点儿什么吗？”

艺兴咽了咽干哑的嗓子，“别在茶几上……很冷……”

alpha哂笑一声，随即把omega放去沙发上。

体表瞬间感受到温度，艺兴才放松一半的神经因为世勋接下来的动作重新紧绷起来——alpha俯下身舔弄后穴入口，又含住囊袋吸吮，好像在吃什么美味糖果，眉宇间尽是享受表情。

艺兴茫然极了，可茫然状态仅仅持续了几秒，世勋的舌头便顶进穴眼儿，打着圈地抽插那地方，甚至一边舔一边把手指塞进去。两根手指上下叠加，破开了从未经人事的地方。

“啊啊……”

“哥哥的骚穴好软，里面好湿，吸着小勋呢……”alpha尽其所能夸奖omega，“怎么这么湿？发情了吗？和小勋一样开始发情了？”

“唔……”

世勋享受着艺兴柔软呻吟声的同时，更加卖力吃omega的后穴。他抽出手指看了一眼，淫水顺着他的指尖滴滴答答往下掉。

真的，不是性冷淡吗？怎么能骚成这样？

alpha不解，疑惑地看向omega。后者立即躲开探寻目光，闭上眼，却躲不开alpha当众自慰的一幕幕——

片刻前，世勋当众高潮射精的时候，小股黏腻汁水也溢出艺兴的后穴，他夹了夹屁股，尽管不愿意承认，可事实告诉他，他想跟alpha做爱，用湿透的穴去吃alpha粗壮的鸡巴。

omega吓坏了，便扔了伞落荒而逃。

“哥哥就是发情了。”

alpha冷静的声线将艺兴拽回此刻。

“要小勋帮你吗？小勋保证，一定让哥哥爽到见上帝。”

“……闭嘴。”

“哥哥摸摸小勋——”

alpha兀自牵着他的手摸去腿间，粗壮器官瞬间烫了omega的手指。艺兴下意识要躲开，却被世勋紧紧攥住动弹不得。alpha宽大的手掌抱住他的手一起自慰。

“大吗？是不是好烫？哥哥喜欢吗？”

“闭嘴！”

“想不想它进去？嗯？进去狠狠肏哥哥的骚穴，肏得松松垮垮，把哥哥肏成大松货。”

啪！清脆的耳光声撕碎暧昧气氛。

艺兴气坏了，也因为世勋露骨的话语而羞耻至极，便想都没想就扇了alpha耳光。

然而对方并未因此有所收敛，只舔了舔被指甲划破的唇角，甚至笑起来，“我知道了，哥哥是想骑在小勋身上。”

alpha说着，张开腿坐去茶几上，眼睛死死盯着omega的同时色情地揉搓性器官。他故意挤压马眼，腺液被挤出来又被搓开，涂满了鸡巴表皮。水亮亮一根，和自己那根刚才被吃的时候一模一样。

艺兴夹了夹屁股，他后面又开始流水了，越流越多，屁股底下的沙发都被弄湿了。

“过来，”世勋拍了拍大腿，“坐上来，哥哥想怎么动就怎么动。”

都好像受到蛊惑，或者说，想迫切找什么东西堵住不停流水的后穴。艺兴张腿跨坐在世勋身上，alpha搂住他的腰，扶着鸡巴慢慢往穴眼儿里面挤。

那么粗的一整根塞进紧窄内里，软肉被彻底撑开，困难地包裹鸡巴。

艺兴疼得睁圆眼睛，挣扎着要逃开世勋的怀抱。alpha哪里肯，猛地顶了下胯骨，龟头直直戳在敏感点上。

“啊——”

穴肉顿时收紧，夹得alpha又疼又爽，后颈腺体也打开，浓郁苦茶味道瞬间包裹了他们。

“哥哥的花心好浅，这么容易就肏到了。”

“……”

艺兴狠狠剜了眼世勋，殊不知自己眼睛里早已水汪汪一片，落去alpha眼中便是又妖又媚的一眼。他单方面认为omega是在鼓励自己，掐住对方胯骨开始肏干肉洞。

鼠蹊与会阴紧密相贴，粗硬耻毛蹭得那处好痒，痒意传染进穴眼儿，像有蚂蚁啃，艺兴难受得要命，双手扶着世勋的肩膀开始主动晃起屁股。

alpha高兴极了，松开手，身体稍稍后仰，好整以暇看omega主动用屁股吃他的鸡巴。

“再快点，”世勋舔了口艺兴的乳尖，用舌尖拨弄着，“哥哥自己肏花心。”

omega的脑子已经成一滩浆糊了，便无暇顾及alpha又说了那个词。他抬起屁股再重重落下，啪啪啪，连着几十次的快速起伏次次都让龟头撞在敏感点上，那地方被撞得又松又软，淫水泄洪似的往外喷。

世勋望着身上沉迷于性爱的艺兴，那具冷白色躯体被染上情欲的红色，把第一次献给他的下身也泥泞松软，他痴迷地望着，心脏饱胀到快要爆炸。

他猛地起身把艺兴压在沙发上，双手掐住omega的腿根大开大合肏干起来。

“你、你……”

“我什么？我肏得你不爽吗——”

alpha恶意地晃动腰部，试图用硬胀龟头揉开穴眼儿深处的小口。

“出去！别、别进去……”

omega慌了神，手脚并用要从alpha身下逃开，可他哪里是他的对手，单体力值都隔了好几个level，更别说武力值。他轻松被alpha制服，双腕被紧扣，只能张开腿被粗暴地操屁股。

世勋兴奋地喘着，直直舔了口艺兴的脸颊，“我以为哥哥肚子里的东西早就用不成了，没想到——唔……”

龟头彻底揉开了生殖腔入口，顶了进去，硬硬地卡在那儿。

“啊啊……好疼……”

艺兴疼得开始掉眼泪，可怜兮兮打着哆嗦。alpha慢慢舔干净他眼角的泪，也慢慢加快鸡巴肏干子宫口的速度。

“没想到……真的能进去……”

他闭上眼，享受着紧窄部位吃鸡巴的剧烈快感。

“小勋把精液射满哥哥的子宫，哥哥到时候就给小勋生孩子……”

“滚……出去……求你了……”

alpha的动作有一瞬的凝滞，为omega破天荒的求饶，但他很快适应了主导者的位置，并为此兴奋到毛孔都张开来，啪的一下，狠狠肏进了生殖腔。

“啊啊——”

艺兴发出尖叫的同时明显感觉到屁股里的粗大器官突突直跳，身上的alpha也喘得好厉害，热烫鼻息几乎烫坏他的皮肉。

从生理学角度来说，人体内部温度高于精液温度，他该感觉不到的，可脑子明白心里清楚，清楚alpha真的射进去了，用黏稠精液填满了他最隐秘的器官。

意识到这点，艺兴哆嗦着射出第二波精液。

24.

简直就是荒淫无度的一个夜晚，不，是好几个。

alpha在射精后发情了，苦茶味道浓郁至极，omega被诱惑，甚至隐隐被开发出了淫性，软了手脚失了抗拒，任由alpha一次次在他生殖腔里射精。

这期间没有进行过任何清理，艺兴时时带着一肚子精液在公寓里活动，吃饭，洗漱，脚不沾地的被世勋抱着。哪怕是少得可怜的小解也被世勋从后面抱着，被迫打开双腿，一边挨操一边射精射尿。

记不清alpha射进去多少回，总之，真的射得他小腹微微隆起，像极怀孕三四个月的模样。

25.

可那之后再没见过世勋了，连着好几个月。

艺兴受尽食髓知味后的快感折磨。一开始，他忍着不去想，但情欲就像空气一般，他根本逃不开。又不甘心就此向alpha认输——或者向从来都鄙视的欲望认输——他气急败坏，买了好几根尺寸不同的按摩棒回来，好证明自己就是一时意乱情迷，冷静还活在他的脑袋里，根本没有输给该死的欲望。

一一试过后，的确没有一个能让他痛快发泄——到此，是该高兴才对，为证明信条成功而高兴。可心里不仅没有任何愉快情绪，反而被各种负面情绪充斥。躁郁，空虚，难耐。

omega趴在床上，眼神空洞地盯着房间角落。屁股里还插着一根嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，他却感觉不到愉快，有的尽是孤独与落寞。

26.

所以说，我不敢碰感情是因为我控制不了它。

不能控制的事物为什么要去碰呢？岂不是自找麻烦。

但我忘了，我不能控制的并非感情，而是这个行为，去碰感情的行为。

27.

心？是啊，是给了，是omega给了alpha，把这个死人唯一没有的东西给了alpha。

他食言了，他到底碰了感情，接着，一发不可收拾。

28.

精神病院的VIP病房区被一阵脚步声打破沉寂。

主任领着新晋住院医师熟悉各个病房，以及这片区域每个病患的病情。

当他们路过某间病房，主任停下脚步，指着房间里背对他们的病人，说，张医生，这个病人情况比较复杂，很严重的PTSD，已经影响了正常生活。

但是……PTSD再严重也没听说过有被送去精神病院的例子，他到底怎么了？

怎么说呢？主任为难地笑了笑，总之原因很复杂，一两句话说不清，不过他很好照顾，很听话，说什么就做什么，就是不肯开口讲话，从送进来到现在，一个字都没说过。

张医生点点头，跟着主任继续查看其他病房。

临走前，他深深看了眼房间里的身影，又悄悄抽动鼻翼，虽然隔着门，他还是闻到一股若有似无的苦茶气息。

他面上波澜不惊，但只有他自己知道屁股里有多痒。不停流水的那种痒。

而在他走后，病房里始终背对门口的人终于转过身，眨了眨眼，久违的、心满意足的笑起来。


End file.
